


Strip Pokemon Battle

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy decides to spice up her Pokémon battles with Latula a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Pokemon Battle

It was 'mon Monday at the Lalonde household, and to celebrate, Latula was cordially invited to a Pokémon tournament after school got out. About halfway through the second round, Roxy lowered her Skitty themed pink 3DS with a smirk.

"What?" "Why don't we up the ante a little more?" She purred, shifting a little. "Like how?"

Roxy giggled. "This is getting old, isn't it? Why don't we step it up a notch? Strip battle." Latula grinned. "Sounds good to me!"

Roxy smiled. "The catch is that we have to strip each other." Latula smirked. "Deal. I can't wait for you to lose."

You are challenged by Ace Trainer Coolkid!

"Battle begin we do!"

Roxy laughed and her Espeon came out first. "Oh? You're just begging to be stripped!" Latula exclaimed when her Umbreon popped out.

"Oh?" Roxy purred, swapping him put for her Galvantula. Latula shrugged and kept him out. "Your guilt, you bred him for me." Roxy kicked her in the shin. "Ow!" "Stop being a butt." "You're the butt, butt."

Roxy sighed and used Signal Beam.

It's super effective!  
The opposing Umbreon fainted!

Roxy set her DS down and tugged Latula's supras off before setting them on the floor. 

That's boring." "Patience, my dear."

Ace Trainer Coolkid is about to send out Electivire. Will you switch Pokémon?

Switch Pokémon

Choose a Pokémon.

Go! Kitkat!

Latula rolled her eyes.

"Still a dumb name." "Shut up."

Kitkat used Dig! Kitkat dug its way underground!

The opposing Electivire used Charge! The opposing Electivire's Sp. Def. rose!

Kitkat used Dig!

It's super effective!

The opposing Electivire used DynamicPunch!

It's super effective!

Kitkat fainted!

"Dammit!" Latula cackled and set the red DS down before leaning over and sliding her hands up Roxy's skirt. Roxy just winked at her and lifted her hips to allow the redhead to pull her leggings off.

"Tsk tsk, so impatient today." Roxy teased, sending out her Espeon again.

The opposing Electivire used Thunder!

Espeon used Psychic!

The opposing Electivire fainted!

Latula groaned as Roxy lifted her shirt over her head.

"Dammit." Latula pouted and sent out her Mightyena instead.

"Oh? Nice try." Roxy smirked.

Espeon used Dazzling Gleam!

It's super effective! The opposing Mightyena fainted!

"Fuck you!" Latula exclaimed when Roxy pulled her leggings off.

"Winner gets the spoils." Roxy added slyly, swiping Latula's glasses off her face and putting them on.

"Cheater! You cheated!!"Latula exclaimed, leaning over and tickling the blonde.

"Why I'd never!" Roxy gasped, looking faux offended. Latula growled and continued tickling her, eventually knocking their games to the ground and pinning her down to the couch.

"Tulie lemme gooooo." Roxy whined, stomach hurting from laughing and squirming.

"Not until you admit you cheated."

"Never! There was no rule against using moves the other wasn't aware of."

Suddenly Roxy felt a gentle pressure against her mouth and a warm hand slide up against her panties.

She giggled and allowed Latula to continue the kiss with a smile.

When she felt a hot finger slip into her panties she sighed softly into her girlfriend's mouth and lifted her hips slightly for a better angle.

Latula cackled and nibbled down Roxy's jaw and neck as she tugged the offending article off. 

Roxy purred and gasped quietly when Latula kept her mouth attached to her collarbone but slid a finger into her.

"Mmmlike that?" Latula purred, sliding a second finger in before pulling Roxy flat on her back and pulling her legs apart.

"Tulie!" Roxy squealed, earning a cackle. Latula smirked and quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue, earning a loud gasp.

"Ohtulie!" Roxy squealed, covering her mouth with her hand. Latula purred and continued lapping at her gently, pulling her tongue out and sliding it over her slit before wiggling it against the bottom of her clit.

Roxy moaned into her hand and squirmed a little, muscles tightening.

"Coming so soon, kitten?" Latula purred against her inner thigh. Roxy could only whimper in response as the older girl kept working her, gradually picking up the pace before wiggling her tongue back into her.

"Fuck!" She bit into her hand and grabbed Latula's hair as she came.

"Better?" Latula teased, licking her lips and wiping her chin before sitting up. Roxy smiled and stretched out.

"Much." Latula pulled her own underwear down and leaned back over Roxy.

"What about me?" Latula teased. Roxy giggled and slid two fingers into her, kissing back eagerly. When she finally came she nuzzled into Roxy's neck, who withdrew her fingers and pulled her closer.

"I still won fair and square." Roxy bragged triumphantly. Latula growled and snatched her glasses back, earning a protest from the blonde.

"Cheater!"


End file.
